


Perspective

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Slight Foxy/Chica because i couldn't resist adding them, dead children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The life of a child is the most important thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> An entire idea I came up with while at work today, and immediately wrote this once I got home. XD This was SO fun to write because, even though the robots don't speak in the game and we don't know much of their exact personalities, from fanart and fan theories we can come up with our own interpretation of what each of them act and speak like! Like with Foxy, I think he's only programmed to talk like a pirate during his performances, but he talks normally around the other robots. Like, no pirate accent or anything. And he can also be a hothead and act instinctively XD With Chica I think she's like a protective but fun mama to the kids, and can act really silly and is kinda like Pinkie Pie (both personality and the tone of her voice and how she speaks), while Bonnie is more relaxed and laid back, and Freddy is the leader of the group, so he makes the rules when it's just the four of them. He does everything in their best intrest, hence why he makes the decision he does in this fanfic. Because Foxy is such a hothead, he doesn't agree with Freddy sometimes and that causes them to butt heads, while Foxy and Chica are super close (and secretly have a thing for each other; hell, they could be secretly dating! ;D), and Bonnie follows Freddy's orders most of the time because he doesn't want to start any drama. Chica normally will side with Foxy because she sees things from his perspective most of the time, and plus that's what best friends do! 
> 
> So yeah. Those are how I think they act like, so expect more fanfics for them in the future! Especially more Foxy/Chica because I just can't resist. X3
> 
> Anyway, this is basically about how the missing children were murdered and were actually stuffed into their bodies, and this is how the robots react to it. I personally think they love children dearly, so it just kills them to know that these children were murdered and shoved into them. And this ties into my last fic, "monster", about my take on the bite of 87, where Foxy bit a human man who he could overhear trying to lure a little girl away from a birthday party and out into the parking lot where his car was. So this story takes place a few months after that.
> 
> Anyway yeah. Long explanation is long. Enjoy! XD

 

He felt sick.  
  
He knew it wasn't possible, but somehow, he felt sick. At least he thought he did. While he didn't have a stomach to speak of, his wires and inner mechanics ached and burned with what felt like the robot-equivalent of an illness. The despair and rage he felt only fueled the sensation, but the whimpering that came from beside him pulled him out of his own horror.  
  
"Chica..." Foxy reached for the female, seeing how she was slowly unraveling. "Chica, you have to calm down..." When he moved to touch her, a sickening squish of blood and crunch of bone could be heard from inside of his body. It didn't hurt him, but it was an awful, horrifying sound to hear, and he winced at the terrible sound while it sent Chica more into a panic.  
  
"Get her out," she whimpered, hugging her knees tightly. "Please get her out of me..." Whenever she moved, the exact sound of blood and bone could be heard from inside her body, and all Foxy could do for her was rub her back with his non-hook hand, murmuring gentle things to her to help, but it fell on deaf ears.  
  
"We tried," he reminded her softly. "We tried but we can't..."  
  
"Then we have to tell the humans!" She cried out loudly, startling the robot pirate by the change in volume in her voice. "We have to tell the manager—we have to tell someone who works here!"  
  
 _"No."_  
  
Foxy turned his head to glare at Freddy, who was seated across from them. He had a sullen look on his face, while Bonnie, seated beside him, just sat silently, looking numb.

  
"What do you mean 'no'?" Foxy snapped. "You expect us to live out the rest of our existence here with a rotting corpse of a child stuffed inside our bodies?!"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying." Freddy didn't sound pleased at all by this either. He sounded just as upset by the idea. "We don't have a choice. If we tell even a single human, they'll shut the place down and shut us down along with it."  
  
"They wouldn't do that!" Foxy insisted, though in reality it sounded like he was trying to convince himself. "You know they're nothing more than money grubbin' humans! They'd rather make up some lie or excuse than have this place shut down!"  
  
"In the case of murdered children?" Bonnie spoke up finally. His tone was flat and emotionless, but the pain he felt finally met his eyes. "I doubt that."  
  
Foxy gawked at the bunny. "You're taking his side?"  
  
"It's for our own good," Bonnie replied with a shrug. He regretted the action instantly, hearing a bone from the dead child stuffed inside him crack. He winced at the sound. "I don't want to go out anytime soon, and I know you don't either..." He couldn't say the word _'dead'_ , because while they weren't living and breathing, they could think and speak like the living, and being shut off forever would be the equivalent of dying.  
  
"I can't live like this..." Chica hugged her knees just a little bit tighter. She sounded—and _was_ —the most distraught out of all four of them. "I can't..."  
  
Foxy shushed her, pulling her closer against him. Chica complied, resting her head against his shoulder and leaning against him for support.  
  
They'd been shut off for a maintenance check, but when they were finally turned back on and woke up, they made the most horrifying discovery... Every attempt to remove each child's corpse from inside them failed. It was nearly impossible to remove the children without wrecking their own inner wires and mechanics in the process. So now they sat, alone, in one of the storage rooms of the pizzeria, trying to figure out what course of action to take.  
  
With Freddy being the leader, Foxy knew any argument would prove useless. So silently he accepted Freddy's orders to not tell anyone about the dead children, and instead focused on the rage that was building up inside him.  
  
Just _who_ had done this?  
  
"Who could do such a thing?" Chica asked quietly, shivering slightly when she heard another horrible crunch from inside of her. "Who would murder _children_?"  
  
"Someone who has a death wish," Foxy muttered darkly, clenching his hand tightly into a fist. The last time someone attempted to even _abduct_ a child ended up losing their frontal lobe. He could only imagine what he'd do when he found out who did this...  
  
 _Probably lose my mind like the last time..._  
  
It was really an instinct that caused him to attack the human only a few months before. It cost him his job, sure, the one thing he loved to do, but it saved a life in the long run. That's what Chica told him, _reminded_ him, and it put things into perspective for him.  
  
 _I have to protect them... I have to keep the little ones safe..._  
  
It was like he'd been programmed to protect the children that came into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. When he had heard the promises the man had been making to the little girl, who'd been by herself at the time _,—"My dog is out in my car if you want to take a look"_ being the one line in particular—that put Foxy on edge, and he attacked the man once he was close enough. It happened out of pure, blind rage and the immediate instinct to protect the little girl from harm. She didn't even understand the danger she'd been in, but Foxy knew. He'd ultimately saved her life at the expense of what he was really programmed to do—to entertain the children that came to see the robots perform and sing and interact with them. But it was worth it, he came to realize (with Chica's help and support). As she had reminded him over and over again, _"The life of a child is the most important thing."_  
  
 _And I couldn't save them..._  
  
He didn't know the children personally, but he still felt responsible because he was supposed to protect _all_ children. He felt so much remorse for the poor little ones, and knowing one of them—a tiny little lad who had light blond hair, who was no more than five years old—was stuffed inside of him... it was _sickening._ It was tragic. He didn't know how he was handling it so well on the outside, but deep down he was tearing himself apart for not being able to prevent this from happening.  
  
 _But what could I have done? What could we have done? We were... turned off... defenseless..._  
  
The word _'defenseless'_ only made him feel worse. The real ones who'd been defenseless were the children who were murdered; murdered in the very place the robots called home, the tiny corpses currently lying inside each of them like an unburied casket. It was a cruel irony, really, that their final resting place resided inside the robots who were created to make children _happy._  
  
As Freddy and Bonnie finally lapsed into silence—really they fell silent minutes ago, but Foxy hadn't noticed—with Chica burying her face into his side, Foxy could only hold her close and stare at the floor, unsure what to do now. What more could be done now? They had no way of knowing who had done this, and no way to remove the bodies... and now they couldn't even tell anyone about their discovery either...   
  
Eventually he realized that he had all the time in the world to think about what they could do. Now all he _could_ think about were the dead children. His knowledge on the dead and any possible afterlife was rather limited, but with what he did know... he could only hope that the souls of the dead children were at peace. Wherever they were, he hoped they were in a better place.


End file.
